


Merchant's Tale - 31 A.B.

by FanFicReader01



Series: The Unknown Below [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cameos, Drabble, Post-Apocalypse, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Story 11!For once, a more relaxed story again





	Merchant's Tale - 31 A.B.

**Author's Note:**

> Story 11!  
For once, a more relaxed story again

I can’t get into the Market Plaza quick enough. I know my safety’s guaranteed there. With all my bags in both hands and arms, I hurry into the Plaza. It’s basically a city where all kinds of trades are done and stuff is made. You can easily say it’s the heart of all ware in the world.

Heavy security makes this place impenetrable by enemies and pirates. Not even the Ragnarök seems to be a match for this place.

Once I set foot into the Plaza, I’m met with the familiar density and the usual business of the people. As a merchant, I feel immediately at home here. It even makes me feel lonely when I travel around the sky, selling my ware and dealing in new curiosities.

First I go to my own apartment. It’s tiny. One room to put all my stash. Food, clothing, a mattress and a sink which doubles as bathroom sink as well. Since I’m much on the road anyway, I don’t mind. It might be ironic or contradicting for a salesman to be not too detached to any materialistic belongings.

I put my newly gained stuff next to my bed. I’ll take care of unpacking later. First it’s time for some tasty noodles at the Plaza’s centre square.

It’s a ten minute walk to the small tent where they sell unique noodles. There are barely any places where you find authentic food bars.

“Oy, Cornelius. You’re back in town!” Ayaka greets me when I thud down on one of the stools.

“Yes. Came back for a short break and restoring my stock,” I smile.

“The usual?”

“Yep.”

Next to me sits another man. He’s about the same height as me. He wears a white -or it used to be- coat. Some seams are unravelled, the edges of the coat seem to be torn and damaged.

“You’re a doctor, I assume?” I wonder.

The man nods. “Yes. Name’s Miika Hakala.”

“I’m Cornelius. You might’ve heard of my small company Cornettos?” I introduce myself.

Miika nods. “Sounds familiar.”

“Is business booming? Here’s your soup by the way,” the chef interrupts.

“Thank you. Yes, business going great. I managed to recruit two other people. One of them is stationed permanently in a little town,” I reply as I shove the hot cup of noodles toward me. Smells like home. I take the chopsticks from the tin container and break them apart. First I take a clean sip from the broth.

“Ayaka, I’ll tell you this over and over but this is the _best_ chicken broth in the universe!”

“It’s indeed really, really tasty! Sure filled my stomach,” Miika smiles. He pays and nods at us. “I’ll be going again.”

“See you around, doctor.”

“Thank you, gentlemen,” Ayaka smiles. “Father’s recipe.”

“He would’ve been proud of you,” I assure the young girl. She’s only twenty-four. She never knew about the old world. Except from her parents’ tales, I guess.

“Probably,” Ayaka sighs as she gets back to work.

“Next to this amazing shop, you know what else I love about this place here?”

“No?”

“How safe I feel here. Not so long ago, I was at another bar. Just to have an easy drink. Wasn’t a good idea.”

“What happened?” Ayaka, still working, has her ears on me now.

“I think I almost got in a fight with some pirates. They showed up too.”

“What are they doing in that bar? Most bars are unwelcoming of thugs like that!” Ayaka exclaims.

I sigh. “That’s what I thought too. But the bar I was at, was actually owned by some group who makes armour and weapons. They sell stuff to those villains.” I still can’t believe it. Sure, money is money but what if your goods are bought for evil things?

“That sounds horrible. I’m glad you made it out alive.”

“Yeah, me too. Thanks to the owners it didn’t turn into some bloody fight. I couldn’t get quicker to Market Plaza afterward.”

“Damn.”

I continue eating my noodles. Less formal, I put the bowl against my lips and slurp the remaining broth in like that. I wipe my mouth and chuckle: “Oh well, there’s always a risk when you travel in the outer world. Especially if you’re a merchant.”

“Will you ever relocate? Or keep put here?”

“Maybe. When I can’t feel my bones anymore,” I joke. “No, I love my job. So something absolutely horrible should happen before I quit! Here’s my money for the soup.”

“Thanks for the tip. Please stay safe.”

“I’ll try my best.”


End file.
